Une lame sous la gorge
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La première fois que Gilder et Sacha se sont rencontrés, Gilder était saoul et s'est réveillé avec une lame sur la gorge...


**Titre** : Une lame sous la gorge

 **Fandom** : Teahouse

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Genres** : 1ère rencontre, gen avec des sous-entendus slashy

 **Personnages** : Gilder et Sacha

 **Nombre de mots** : 618

 **Commentaires** : Comme Gilder/Sacha est canon, mais qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de le voir dans le webcomic, j'ai envie de lire des choses sur eux. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas grand chose. Alors j'écris pour compenser ma frustration.

* * *

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Gilder était saoul. Il était allongé dans une ruelle sombre au milieu des sacs poubelle et il comatait le temps de se remettre de sa gueule de bois.

Soudain il fut réveillé par la sensation glacée d'une lame contre sa gorge.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard froid - un œil bleu et un œil vert, tous deux bordés de longs cils soyeux à l'aspect presque féminin.

\- Salut, essaya de marmonner Gilder avec un sourire ironique – il avait la langue pâteuse et des difficultés à coordonner le mouvement de ses lèvres. Le son qu'il produisit ne voulait pas dire grand chose et l'autre ne réagit pas.

Une petite main vînt tâtonner à l'intérieur de sa veste à la recherche d'un porte-feuille. Il en profita que son assaillant était occupé pour saisir la main qui tenait le couteau et lui tordre le poignet. Son agresseur lui donna un coup de pied tandis qu'il se relevait péniblement, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et Gilder grogna en le plaquant au mur.

L'audacieux pickpocket était un jeune garçon aux traits aristocratiques, la bouche perpétuellement figée en une moue boudeuse, et il avait le teint pâle de ceux qui n'ont jamais travaillé sous le soleil. Gilder se fit la réflexion – fugace – qu'il serait sûrement délectable de l'avoir dans un pieu malgré son jeune âge, lorsque l'adolescent cria un mot dans une langue que Gilder ne comprit pas. Aussitôt, un éclair de fourrure jaillit et un furet le mordit à la main, s'accrochant fermement alors qu'il agitait le bras pour s'en dégager.

Le gamin, essoufflé, ramassa son arme qui était tombé au sol et la brandit devant lui, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Le furet se détacha aussitôt et vînt se blottir rapidement contre le cou du garçon. Gilder enroula sa main blessée dans son bandana, ne sachant pas encore bien quelle attitude adopter. Il avait mal, il avait la nausée, et surtout il avait beaucoup de difficulté à penser clairement.

Il observa avec curiosité le jeune homme, s'apercevant qu'il était peut-être plus âgé qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. Sa stature était courte, mais il était agile et finement musclé. Sa mâchoire se contracta en voyant Gilder approcher.

Ce dernier sortit son porte-monnaie et lui jeta :

\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

L'adolescent le fixa un moment de ses yeux vairons – qui fascinaient Gilder – puis il regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien.

Il soupira d'agacement et Gilder sourit :

\- Tu as mal choisi ta cible on dirait...

\- Abruti tout dépensé...en boisson et en femmes ?, grommela le gamin, incrédule.

Sa voix à l'accent lourd sonnait comme une étrange mélodie exotique. Gilder décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Sa migraine était en train de refluer et il rit :

\- Je vis l'instant présent. Mais dis-moi, tu viens d'où ? Tu n'es pas d'ici...

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. Gilder se gratta la nuque. Il détailla le jeune homme et comprit à l'état de sa tenue que cela faisait sans doute un bail qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas riche, mais je connais des gens qui pourront nous offrir un toit pour dormir et un repas chaud.

Sans doute que les derniers mots étaient suffisamment explicites, car le garçon baissa son arme.

\- Sacha pas coucher avec toi, précisa-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Encore une fois, Gilder se mit à rire.

\- Ça, on verra si j'ai de la chance, répondit-t-il en sortant de la ruelle.

Et le garçon le suivit, bien que n'ayant rien compris à sa dernière réplique.


End file.
